


End Program

by MayLovelies



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Revisiting "Our Man Bashir", Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayLovelies/pseuds/MayLovelies
Summary: In honor of their anniversary becoming a coupe, Julian invites Garak to the same holosuite program they almost died in, only to propose to him right after.





	End Program

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to write something happy for these two XD

“You know doctor, when you invited me to this holosuite program, I was very apprehensive.” Garak admitted. “Last time we ran this program, you shot me!” 

 

“It was a  _ neck  _ wound, and I made sure I wouldn’t kill you.” Julian responded. “But you know I didn’t want to do it. You gave me know choice.”  

 

Garak chuckled. “Well, I’m much happier at how things are going so far today”. 

 

“We saved the world...and we have a  _ perfect  _ view of Paris”. Julian motioned toward the window. 

 

Garak stood, dusting his tuxedo off as he headed toward the window. His pale eyes resting on the tower a few miles outside, leaving an expression of longing on his face. “Nothing could make this day better....but too bad we’ll have to end the program in--thirty minutes or so. I suppose this isn’t like the  _ real _ Paris anyway.”

 

Julian joined his side. “I’ve been there in real life, many times. One day I’ll have to take you.” Casually, his hand made way to Garak’s and their fingers were intertwined. Months ago, Julian wouldn’t even dream of being this close to him, let alone invite him to Paris. Yet, as time passed and their true emotions toward the other became clear, the bond they shared was evident to everyone. Now all Julian wanted was to be close to Garak. 

 

“Take me all around Earth.” Garak playfully demanded. “I won’t settle for just one place.”

 

“I know you won’t.”

 

Garak rested his head on Julian’s shoulder, and Julian couldn’t help but take a deep breath. 

 

“What is it?” Garak withdrew. “Is something wrong?”

 

“No....well....Yes....”

 

He gazed into Garak’s eyes and saw the concern on his face. But his expression seemed to reassure Garak and they both looked back outside of the window. All the while, Julian repeated the next few steps over and over again in his head.

 

He had been in love with Garak since the first day they met, but now...after over two years of seeing each other, love was an understatement. There was a war going on, people were dying en masse...but, when Julian saw Garak, things seemed to get better. Garak’s smile, his touch...anything brought Julian the peace he didn’t know he needed before he met him. To say he loved Garak was understatement. How he felt for him...now, Garak was a part of his soul. He’d be incomplete without him.

 

And that is why he found himself in this, lovely predicament. 

 

He and Garak had gotten together shortly after this holosuite adventure a year ago, officially. Now marked that very day...the very anniversary they’d almost died here. Julian couldn’t help but feel this was an appropriate time and place to start the next chapter of their life.  

 

“Nothing’s wrong Garak it’s just that...this is an important day for me and for you, for both of us.”

 

“Oh?” Garak cooed. “How so?”

 

“It’s been a year exactly Garak, since we stood here together in  _ this  _ holosuite. Since then, we’ve gotten closer...we’ve fallen in love.”

 

“A year..it didn’t even seem like more than a day passed by.” Garak responded. “I didn’t remember actually, doctor. Is this an anniversary of sorts?”

 

“Something like that.” 

 

This was the part the made him nervous...the part he’d been planning for months on end and still, had cold feet. He’s spoken to Sisko and Miles about this countless times, and still, hadn’t formed a clear picture of how this very moment would be.

 

“Something like what?” Garak softly responded. 

 

Julian turned to face him, softly brushing his hand against Garak’s arm. “You mean so much to me, Garak. Words can’t even describe it...” 

 

“I know.” He assured. “I feel the same way about you.” 

 

There were a few moments of silence that passed and the two just stared into each other’s eyes. It was Garak who made a noise first, clearing his throat. “So you brought me here to tell you how much you loved me.”

 

“That and, this...” Julian took a deep breath, pushing the anxiety to the back of his mind. “We’ve been together for months now, been in love for longer...and I can’t imagine life without you. I don’t know when I’ll have the courage to do this again but...”

 

He took a knee, his hand reaching in his pocket to retrieve a small box. Garak let out a deep breath, his expression resting on his fiance to be. He waited silently in anticipation for the question, his heart pounding faster every second. 

 

“Garak, may you--”

 

“Yes! My answer is yes!” Julian sighed at that response, releasing a great amount of stress. He stood and pulled Garak into an embrace seconds before kissing him. They both held each other, lips locked until they had to break for air. Even then, they stared at each for what seemed like an eternity, smiling in each other’s comfort. 

 

“You’ll have to get used to being called Bashir...Garak won’t exist any longer.”

 

“It’s a pity to part from it, but...maybe it’s time for me to. I can start over that way.” He smiled, inching forward and resting his lips on top of Julian’s. 

 

“I love you Julian.”

 

“I love you too Garak but...” Julian pulled the his fiance toward him. “I’d rather do more than kiss you right now.” He teased.

 

Garak grinned. “Well doctor, don’t let me hold you back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Please comment if you did.


End file.
